Confession of Love
by bunni23
Summary: Warning: Resident Evil Extinction spoiler. Alice and Carlos finally meet up again and things get steamy. AxC Lemon.


**(This story starts at the scene from the movie where Alice finally shows up and saves Carlos from getting fried.) I do NOT own Resident Evil of their Characters!**

Carlos blinked in surprise when he didn't feel the flames burn his skin. He looked up into the sky and saw that fire burned in it, he looked around surprised and that's when he spotted her.

"Alice!" He gasped, seeing her the first time in months. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, he knew that it was she who had saved him and caused all the infected crows to burn. The fire in the sky had finally died down and Carlos let go of the little girl he had shielded and she ran to Claire, who was shocked at seeing Alice, though she did not yet know who she is. He looked back to Alice just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head and to drop to her knees, utterly exhausted.

"Alice!" He yelled again and ran to her, just in time to catch her in his arms before she fell face forward into the dirt. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Carlos." She whispered in the crook of his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut then open, she had never used that much mental power before at once and it completely overwhelmed her. He looked down at her as he continued to stroke her hair, many bruises and cuts, along with dried blood covered her arms and shoulders. "I-I'm just tired." She mumbled as she leaned into him more, her weight becoming too much for her at this point.

"God Alice, where have you been?" He whispered relief evident in his voice. When she didn't answer him he looked down at her face and saw that she had passed out from exhaustion. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his SUV, not answering any questions from any of the people. He carried her to the back, where a row of seats were supposed to be but he had pulled them out and made a large bed, he gently laid her down on the makeshift bed. Carlos removed all her gun straps and then her boots. He tucked her in and stared at her for a few minutes; he then got up and left, closing the doors behind him.

As he walked towards a safe water spigot that they had found earlier that day, Claire stepped in front of him. "Was that Alice?" She asked, Carlos only nodded and continued walking. Claire followed him "What the hell was that?" She practically yelled "That was not normal."

"I told you, Alice was kidnapped by the Umbrella Corp. and they infected her with the virus but she mutated with it and now she is superhuman. And the only one who can save us." He said.

"So she's one of them?" Claire asked as she went for her gun in her belt, but Carlos grabbed it before she could even reach it and they both stopped walking.

"No, she is not contagious and will never be contagious even if she was bitten. Her body bonds with the virus and it doesn't affect her in the normal way. So leave her alone, she is with me." Carlos said. He handed her the gun back and continued on to the water spigot. Carlos reached the spigot and filled a jug full of water, he then went to the supply car and loaded up on paper towels and a few bandages. He quickly walked back to his truck, to avoid all of the questions still being raised about Alice. He quietly climbed in the truck and shut the door behind him. He looked down and the sleeping Alice and smiled, she looked so innocent while she was sleeping but when she was awake she had a fiery temper and could kick anyone's asses, including his. And that's just what he liked about her, she was so tough and caring and would always put other peoples life before hers and would sacrifice hers in a second if she could save another's. He didn't care that she was infected or that she had superhuman strength and telekinetic powers. Carlos was yanked out of his thoughts as he felt Alice stir. He took his medical supplies and water and started cleaning her bruises, cuts, and the dried blood off her. Once he was done, it was already nightfall and he was tired, so he stripped off his shirt and boots and got under the blankets next to Alice, knowing that she wouldn't mind.

The next morning Alice woke up to a massive headache, and her arms felt like a thousand pounds, when she moved to hold her head. She also felt warm and safe, wondering why she opened her eyes. At first she panicked when she saw a body next to hers and that she was wrapped in his arms, but then she recognized theses arms that held her and remembered that she had fainted in Carlos's arms yesterday. She slowly lifted her head off the man's bare chest and to her relief looked into the sleeping face of Carlos Olivera. She smiled and laid her head back down and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Alice blushed when she realized that she was lying on his naked, muscular chest.

Alice liked Carlos, she liked him very strongly and that's why she could never be with him, she had convinced herself that she would only bring him death if she stuck around long enough. But she decided that she would give herself this moment with him, and then get back on the rode again, alone. She inhaled his scent, even though she knew showers were limited and she was surprised that he didn't smell bad, but instead he smelt like cinnamon and roses. Her two favorite scents, and it matched him perfectly. Right now she wished that she had washed before coming here, 'god' she thought 'I must look horrible right now, I mean I'm covered in dried blood and god knows what else.' She looked down at her arms, as if to confirm her thoughts and was surprised to see that she had been cleaned up.

'Carlos.' She knew it was him; he was the only one who would do that for her. She rested her hand on his chest, where his heart was and sighed as she felt his heart beat.


End file.
